


Syringes and Syndicates

by gotsvngyeom



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, M/M, Omega Verse, Organized Crime, smut in later chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2019-12-25 17:40:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18266228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gotsvngyeom/pseuds/gotsvngyeom
Summary: Jackson is the new alpha in Seoul, owner of the brand new club 'KING'. Mark is an ER nurse who works for the cities largest hospital. Jackson has a lot of dirty secrets, and Mark just wants to understand why he can't breathe when the others around.(or: the one where all the kings horses and all the kings men can't put Jackson back together again, but maybe Mark can.)





	1. {firewood}

**Author's Note:**

> Already not super satisfied with how this turned out, It's like I feel like it reads awkwardly. I super duper love constructive criticism, just try not to make me cry. 
> 
> I'm super excited to start this story and I'm hoping it's well received.
> 
> This is un beta'd and I'm really bad with puncuation so I apologize for any tiny mistakes like that if you notice them.

Exhausted would be an understatement for the way Mark feels right now. It’s 11 hours into his shift, but he knows he’ll still be on-call when he leaves and the thought makes him feel like he’s been here for days.

 

He’s had a hell of a day, or night really. He loves working night shifts, he’s a night owl, he’s most useful when the rest of the country is fast asleep. However, with the number of critical patients he’s had tonight, it sure as hell seems like everyone is awake with him.

 

He’s washing his hands after having cleaned a laceration on a patient when his pager goes off. It’s a code blue and his grogginess immediately wears off. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees BamBam jump up and head towards an empty ICU care room to begin preparing it for the patient, if they make it that long. He quickly takes off down the long white hallway accompanied by others on the blue team to meet the patient.

 

When he reaches the emergency entrance he’s met with two paramedics rolling a young man, not much younger than Mark into the hospital. The man is tall, but not lanky like Mark, Mark can just tell he’s an alpha even with his lack of pheromones in his unconscious state. He notices two other men following behind slowly, men around his own age, also alphas. The shorter of the two is built like an athlete, he’s got chocolate brown hair and an amazing pair of biceps, while the taller one with almost black hair looks a little softer but still looks strong enough to throw Mark down like a teenage girl. They’re both dressed in suit pants and dress shirts, and their ties have been visibly loosened.

 

They’re extremely handsome, but Mark definitely doesn’t have time to be analyzing their looks when the taller boy on the gurney looks half alive. He’s covered in blood, he has lacerations on his cheeks, nose, and eyes. His nose looks broken, and contusions litter his face and the rest of his body. Mark quickly notices the real problem, a stab wound on the right side of the boy’s abdomen in between his fifth and sixth ribs. He guesses the boy has gotten in a rather brutal fight and he seems to have lost.

 

The paramedics inform him and his team that the patient has lost a lot of blood and they believe his collarbone has been snapped on the right side as well. Mark begins checking the man's airway to be sure he hasn’t suffocated or stopped breathing. He’s relieved to find it clear and the man breathing. He then grabs ahold of the gurney and starts pushing while the ER clinician begins to try and stop the bleeding and stabilize the stab wound.

 

Once they finally reach the ICU room the team slowly moves him from the gurney to the bed as Mark begins to grab the supplied needed to tend to the stab wound. The bleeding has finally stopped and Mark is relieved. He quickly begins to clean the stab wound and a physician is rushed in to suture it up as they begin the blood transfusion.

 

Fifteen minutes later and the man –whose name he’s learned is Yugyeom, is finally stabilized. The physician who had sewn up the wound, Kim Namjoon, asks Mark to accompany him to talk to the two men who brought him in since Mark would be tending to him for the next few days until he could be released.

 

Mark doesn’t expect to see the two men cracking jokes with each other and making themselves comfortable in the plastic waiting room chairs, and it appears Namjoon feels the same when he sends Mark a judgmental glance meant for the other two.

 

Namjoon clears his throat and makes sure not to look like he’s challenging the other two alphas before he speaks, “Gentleman,” he says. “We have stabilized the boy and wanted you two to know he’ll have to remain here for another day or two until we can release him.”

 

The two men smile and laugh at that, “Kids more trouble than he’s worth sometimes.” The taller one mutters.

 

Namjoon sighs and continues, “May I have both of your names for his reference sheet in case we need to contact you.”

 

“Wang Jackson.” The muscular one says, his voice is deep and almost raspy but it’s not because his throat is dry it seems to just naturally sound that way. Mark notices his lip looks like it’s been busted recently and he wonders what the hell these guys are doing during their nights.

 

Mark can’t help but admit this Jackson guy is undeniably good looking. His jawline is one of the sharpest he’s ever seen and he bets it could cut a fucking IV tube in two. His eyebrows are straight, and his nose dips softly into the rest of his face. His eyes are brown, nothing special Mark thinks, but they look better on Jackson then they do on himself and it makes him a little jealous.

 

Mark barely catches the others name –Im Jaebum, when his obvious staring is met back with Jackson's eyes and the smell of firewood. Jackson's body goes visibly stiff, his eyes widen a bit, and he seems to hold his breath. The four of them stand in an almost awkward silence, but Mark is too focused on the way Jacksons scent seems to be blocking out all of his other senses. It’s all he can smell; he swears he can even feel it –like it’s threading between his fingers like silk ribbons.

 

Before he knows it Jackson has regained his composure and is beginning to speak.

 

“May I ask who this is?” Jackson says gesturing with his gaze that he’s asking about Mark.

 

Namjoon replies for him, “This is Mark Tuan on of our on-call ER nurses, he’s gonna be one of the many nurses around here looking after Yugyeom during his _hopefully_ speedy recovery.”

 

“I wanted to bring him with me to assure you two he’d be in good hands here.” Namjoon finishes.

 

“Now I’m wishing I was the one who got rolled in here on gurney tonight.” Jackson says, a smirk blooming on his lips.

 

Mark can’t help but wonder where this came from, just a few minutes ago the guy looked like a deer in headlights when only making eye contact with Mark. Now he’s cracking playful banter like nothing had happened at all.

 

Jaebum laughs quietly at his friend’s comment and Mark can’t even think enough to blush as the statement, his eyes stuck on Jackson.  

 

“Anyways,” Namjoon continues “You two are good to go, Yugyeom is a legal adult so we won’t be calling you when he’s released. It’s up to him to communicate that with you two.”

 

Jaebum and Jackson ascend from their spots in the pink plastic chairs, Jaebum reaches out to shake Namjoon’s hand. He’s met once again with those powerful brown eyes, except this time they’re softer, relaxed. Jackson extends a hand out to him, the slightest smirk resting on his handsome face. His scent –which was no longer all consuming, is still all Mark can smell right now and for once in his life, Mark doesn’t feel even the slightest bit uneasy in an unfamiliar alphas presence. Maybe it’s because his family used to camp so much.

 

“It was nice meeting you Mark, thanks for taking care of our Gyeomie. He shouldn’t be too big of a pain for you.” he says.

 

Mark stutters to life again in his movements to meet Jacksons hand shake before replying, “It’s no problem at all, just doing my job.”

 

“Well, hopefully you do it well because I’m sure it wont be the last time you see me.”

 

Jackson smiles then and him and Jaebum head off towards the exit. _What does that mean?_ Mark doesn’t realize he’s staring after the two until Namjoon clears his throat to get his attention.

 

He snaps his head towards Namjoon, “Oh sorry, is that all you needed from me?”

 

Namjoon chuckles, “You seem rather captivated.”

 

Mark is taken aback by that and quickly replies, “I have no idea what you’re talking about. I’m your hyung ya know? Even if your position is higher than mine in this hospital. Don’t make me hit you.”

 

He then turns on his heel with a huff and heads back to his post, the smell of firewood still lingering.

━━━━━━━━━▼━━━━━━━

 

 

It’s six a.m. when Mark finally gets off work. He’s relieved when there are no delays and he actually gets to leave on time for once. He gets home to his apartment after grabbing breakfast, he then eats it, showers, and promptly passes right out afterwards.

 

He awakes at one in the afternoon to three missed calls from BamBam and sighs. He calls him back anyways.

 

He’s answered by a way too enthusiastic BamBam and Youngjae’s voice in the background as well. BamBam and Youngjae met in college since they were only a year apart, BamBam was majoring in nursing and Youngjae was in the middle of taking his police courses at the time. They moved in together shortly after that, Mark however didn’t meet them until BamBam began working at the hospital and Mark was introduced to Youngjae through him. They’re both omegas like Mark and not only do him and BamBam practically work all the same days, and hours, Youngjae and him are kinda the only people Mark talks to at all anymore with his nightshift schedule.

 

“Hyung! You have to come out with us tonight, were all off tomorrow so it’s a perfect opportunity.” BamBam says through the phone.

 

Mark groans, “Last time I went out with you two, I ended up with a tattoo and my face in the toilet water the next morning. I could’ve drowned, I am not going.”

 

BamBam of course protests, “Maaark, that new club just opened up last weekend and we have to go check it out at least. There’s gonna be tons of hot alphas flocking to it and my next heat is just around the corner.”

 

Mark cringes at that, “TMI” 

 

Youngjae chimes in then, “Mark hyung, it’ll be so much fun. I’ll even volunteer to pay all the cab fairs.”

 

Mark really can’t tell Youngjae no, he’s too cute so he caves “Fine, when do I need to be ready?”

 

He hears Bam squeal on the other end of the phone and pulls it away from his ear as he cringes. He doesn’t know how the kid has so much energy, he literally stands through almost 4 surgeries a day just watching vitals. Maybe it’s because he has to be so quiet at work all day that it all just pours out of him when he’s not there.

 

“Be ready and at our place by 9?” he says.

 

Mark sighs again, “Alright sounds good, text me what your wearing before then.”

 

“Okay hyung, bye!” he hangs up.

 

━━━━━━━━━▼━━━━━━━

 

Mark spends the rest of his day laying around watching TV and catching up on his social media, and if Jackson Wang crossed his mind a few times that was no one else’s business. He couldn’t help but wonder why Jackson had made the comment he did though. Was he a man who often found himself at hospitals? _What a weirdo._

 

At eight fifteen Mark finishes his dinner and heads to the bathroom to begin getting ready. He styles his mop of dirty blonde hair messily so that his bangs part in half on the left side of his face and then heads over to his closet. Bam had sent him a photo of his own outfit just a few minutes ago, he was clad in a tight pair of black skinny jeans, a red dress shirt that he had purposefully left almost completely unbuttoned, and a choker to accentuate his thin neck.

 

He doesn’t get out all that often so his selection of “club appropriate” attire is slim. He decides to throw on his trusty ripped black skinny jeans, a rather transparent dress shirt adorned with thin lines of silver beading –a shirt BamBam insisted he buy while out shopping a few weeks ago. He tops it off with an oversized black jean jacket and slips on his only (and way too expensive) pair of Saint Laurent oxfords –another one of BamBam’s suggestions.

 

He fluffs his hair one more time in the mirror before patting his pockets to make sure his wallet, keys, and phone are in tow. He then leaves and makes sure to lock the door behind him before calling a car and heading to Bam’s place. He has his own car but the parking at BamBam’s is a nightmare and he’d rather pay the fair then end up parked on a curb in the grass.

 

He gets to BamBam and Youngjae’s place at exactly eight and they buzz him up.

 

The two are already completely ready when Mark arrives and judging by the look on Youngjae’s face something tells Mark he didn’t get to dress himself. He’s wearing a pair of the tightest light washed jeans Mark thinks he’s ever seen and his loose white dress shirt looks like it’s about to fall off of him with the way it shows his shoulders and chest.

 

“You guys look nice.” He says, and Youngjae’s strained expressions relaxes a bit.

 

“Uh, _Mark_. We have _got_ to get you out of the house more often, I can’t believe I forgot how hot you look when you’re not in a pair of damn scrubs.” BamBam says, practically tripping over himself to examine Marks outfit.

 

“You two ready to go?” Bam says after he feels like he’s critiqued Mark’s hair and jewelry enough.

 

Mark and Youngjae respond with nods and follow Bam out the door.

 

━━━━━━━━━▼━━━━━━━

 

It takes them about twenty minutes to reach the club, Mark immediately notices the huge neon sign hung above the building that reads “KING” in English lettering. BamBam jumps out of the car first, his excitement obvious in the way he hurries Youngjae and Mark out after him and towards the doors.

 

When they enter Mark is promptly smacked in the face with a million different scents, some of desperation, others of joy, and plenty of lust. It’s overwhelming to say the least, and the strobe lights and loud music have him rushing to the bar hot on BamBams heels.

 

The bartender is handsome, and he’s a beta, Mark notices. He’s not too tall, but he still seems the slightest bit taller than Mark himself. He has dark brown hair that looks black in the clubs low lighting, and his hair is styles much like Marks with his bangs framing his forehead. He shoots the trio the most glimmering smile, and his eyes wrinkle up.

 

“What can I get you three?” he says.

BamBam shoots back immediately before Mark and Youngjae can argue, “Three cranberry vodkas please.”

 

“Coming right up.”

 

As he turns his back to he three of them Mark gets a whiff of his scent, lilacs, but with some sweeter undertone Mark can’t put his finger on. Before he can think too much into it, the bartender has already placed their drinks in front of them.

 

BamBam throws down two twenties, “On me tonight, for agreeing to come.”

 

“Well aren’t you in a giving mood tonight.” Mark taunts, but there’s obvious playfulness in his voice.

 

“What can I say, I mean really what would you do without me?” BamBam replies with a flip of his purposely messy bangs, voice dripping with obvious dramatic sarcasm.

 

Two more vodka cranberries later and Mark can honestly say he’s buzzed. And since Youngjae and BamBam have already outdrank him it’s no surprise when he watches BamBam drag the poor guy out onto the dance floor with him.

 

Mark orders a vodka water with lime, and who can blame him? Staying hydrated and still getting drunk, it’s a no brainer really. He turns back to watch Youngjae and BamBam dance. BamBam has his backside pressed up against Youngjaes chest and is promptly swaying his hips along to the beat of whatever hip-hop song is blaring through the clubs’ speakers. Youngjae looks embarrassed but is still keeping up with Bam nonetheless with his hands on his hips moving along with him.

 

It isn’t long before the two have drawn some eyes, predominantly alpha eyes. Mark silently hopes none of them are touchy assholes, because he’s really non in the mood for a full blown pheromone stand off on his night off. 

 

Mark begins surveying the club when he recognizes a familiar face only a few bodies left of where his friends are currently grinding like their lives depend on it. It takes him a few seconds to fully register why he knows the kids face until he realizes it’s the guy who had been rolled into the ER unconscious on a gurney during his shift the night before.

 

Had he really already recovered enough for Namjoon and the other ER nurses to let him leave? _Alphas_ mark thought, so ridiculous. And _why_ was the kid dancing right now? He has to be a masochist with that stab wound still healing on his abdomen Mark thinks.

 

In the next ten or so minutes Mark notices the kid is now somehow holding onto a pretty omega that looks a whole lot like BamBam, and _ohmygod_ it _is_ BamBam. Looks like it didn’t take him long at all to find a dreamy alpha did it?

 

Mark begins to scan the room again in search for Youngjae but instead notices a rather large line of people heading through a heavy metal door with a guard outfront. He appears to be checking ID’s before glancing at a clipboard in his hand, Mark assumes it must be some sort of VIP section in another area of the club.

 

Before he can find Youngjae the kids is already plopping down on a seat next to Mark at the bar. His cheeks are even redder than before and now he has a thin sheen of sweat covering his neck and chest. Mark takes in his heavy rose scent and feels relaxed to have him nearby again.

 

“Are you having fun hyung?” Youngjae asks, having to shout despite their closeness in the rowdy club.

 

“I’m having fun watching you two have fun, yes.” Mark replies and Youngjae shoots him a fond smile at that.

 

In the next minute BamBam is stumbling back over towards them and Mark is asking him where ‘his man’ went and wondering if he even knows the guys name, let alone that he was literally in their hospital just last night.

 

“His friend came and grabbed him, said they had to go and then dragged him into the VIP section.” He answers.

 

“But guess what.” BamBam continues, glee in his voice.

 

“Hmm?” Mark and Youngjae say –or rather mumble, in unison.

 

“He invited me to come back next Friday and watch him perform.” BamBam all but squeels while sharing the news with them.

 

“Perform?” Youngjae starts, “Is he a singer?”

 

BamBam pauses, “Okay honestly we didn’t get that far, and I have absolutely no idea what he does, but that’s even more reason to come back right?”

 

Mark is curious now, what kind of singer shows up to a hospital unconscious with horrible bruises and a stab wound? Maybe he got jumped, he thinks.

 

“Also, he said I could bring a friend so one of you has to come with me.” BamBam says, wriggling his eyebrows for emphasis.

 

Youngjae pipes up then, “I have stay late at the station next Friday for night patrol, so don’t expect it to be me.”

 

_Oh great_ Mark thinks, _that means it’s gonna have to be me_.

 

“So~ Mark whaddya say?” BamBam pulls on his puppy dog face and clasps his hands together dramtically.  
  
Mark sighs, “Okay, but no promises. If something crazy comes up or I’m dog tired from our Thursday night shift, then I’m out.”

 

BamBam all but squeals at that before hanging himself all over Mark in what he assumes is supposed to be some kind of hug. BamBam's heady sweet vanilla scent is a little sickening in his buzzed state and so he pushes the poor omega off of him a little too hard. BamBam tips backward and instead of smacking into the hard wood floors of the club he smacks into the hard body of an innocent bystander.

 

Mark tries to jump up to catch the boy but he ends up locking eyes with said bystander instead. Youngjaes rose and BamBams vanilla scents disappear and now all Mark can smell is firewood. He doesn’t even register when Youngjae moves to help pull BamBam off the bystander –who Mark is now well aware is Jackson from the hospital.

 

He feels it all over again, the silk ribbons sliding between his fingers and dancing around his palms. He’s never felt anything like this before, hasn’t ever been so strongly affected by an alphas scent. He feels well beyond buzzed now, _how many drinks had he had?_

 

Mark can’t breathe as suddenly Jackson cocks his head to the right, a curious look in his eyes. Mark wants to say hi, nod, wave, _anything,_ but it’s like he’s frozen. Mark is enthralled, surrounded by the warm smell firewood. The noises of the club have long since vanished, everyone sounds like their above water and Mark is just _sinking._

 

 “Jackson-ah, we need to go now.” He hears.

 

He watches Jackson turn his head to the left now, breaking their gaze and freeing Mark from whatever limbo like state he had just been caught in.

 

“Ah, Jaebum-ssi,” He says.

 

He turns back to accept BamBam and Youngjaes hurried apologies before glancing in Marks direction again. They meet eyes only long enough for Jackson to smile, bow and disappear with Jaebum through the VIP door.

 

“Bro, what the fuck just happened to you?”

 

“Are you alright?”

 

He snaps his head to BamBam and Youngjae.

 

“I’m so sorry Bam, I got nauseous and pushed you way too hard for how drunk you are.” Mark hurriedly apologizes.

 

Bam puts his hand on Marks' knee, “It’s okay, but what was with that guy? Do you know him? It’s like you completely froze up when you saw him.”

 

Youngjae nods along also, seemingly curious about Mark acting like a total dip shit in front of some random stranger.

 

“Uh I, I met him at the hospital last night. I don’t know what happened, I think I just drank too much and froze up because I was making ye contact with a hot guy.” Mark says.

 

“Alright, well let’s get home I think we're all plenty wasted,” Youngjae says.

 

The three agree silently and Youngjae pulls his phone out to call them a car as they head for the door.

 

Later that night, Mark dreams of blood red thrones and the smell of firewood.


	2. {Friday Night Fights}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is Jackson's side of the story. It was hard for me to carefully write this one as I had to prepare a lot of future storylines in this one. 
> 
> As usual, this hasn't been read over by anyone but me, so I apologize if there are any mistakes. Don't forget that I love me some constructive criticism, (like seriously, pls point out my mistakes lol)

_: morning after the hospital :_

 

Jackson awakes with a start at nine in the morning. His body is covered in a thin sheen of sweat and his bed looks nothing short of torn apart. His dreams had been full of dirty blonde hair and the scent of jasmine. _Mark Tuan_ he thinks, _what was all that about?_

His ringtone snaps him out of his thoughts and he’s brought back to reality. He sees Jaebum’s name lighting up the screen and he quickly answers.

 

“Hello?”

 

Jaebum’s deep voice rumbles back at him over the line, “I’ve got someone to replace Yugyeom tonight, would you like me to arrange a meeting before then?”

 

Jackson rubs a hand down his face before raking it through his hair before replying, “Yes, how is Jinyoung handling damage control? I doubt our long-timers are happy with us losing our usual Friday night.”

 

“He’s been contacting the most important ones all morning, but this new kid is pretty damn impressive. I think he can make it up to them easily.” Jaebum replies.

 

Jackson’s interest is peeked, “Do you have the kids name?”

 

“Jeon Jungkook,”

 

The name doesn’t ring a bell for Jackson.

 

“He actually trained with Yugyeom for three years under the same teacher.” Jaebum finishes.

 

“When are we meeting?” Jackson asks.

 

“How does noon sound? We can grab lunch somewhere.”

 

“Sounds good, just let me know.” He hangs up then.

 

Jackson's eyes can definitely feel his lack of sleep, they burn and try to convince Jackson to close them again. He had barely gotten three hours of sleep and even those few hours were interrupted by the restlessness he had felt in his bones. Images of Mark flitting through his dreams had kept him tossing and turning. His entire body had felt like molten lava about seeing him, all he could see for those few seconds was Mark, all he could smell was the other man's sweet jasmine scent. There was no urge to claim him, or tear him apart, only the urge to be _closer_.

 

Jackson finally decides to chalk it up to be his weird alpha instincts upon running into a pretty omega and falls back asleep.

 

━━━━━━━━━▼━━━━━━━

He wakes up again at ten-fifty and decides to get in the shower and get ready before meeting with Jaebum and the new kid. He has a horribly long day of meetings ahead of him and probably even some paperwork before tonight. Not to mention getting the new kid settled in if he plans on joining his team permanently.

 

At noon he meets Jaebum and Jungkook at a secluded spot downtown where they request a private room. The restaurant is decorated in dark reds, with mahogany wood, and the lighting is low. Its Jacksons type of atmosphere, much like his own home and he takes comfort in it.

 

The new kid is Jaebums height but he still looks smaller than him. He has black hair and a face that reminds him a lot of Yugyeoms. He has a baby face and Jackson briefly wonders if the kids even old enough to be inside of his club. He tells him his meals on him and to order whatever he wants.

 

“So, Jeon Jungkook is that right?” Jackson asks.

 

Jungkook has his hands clasped in his lap and his head shoots up upon hearing his name, “Yes that’s correct.” He stutters.

 

Jackson wonders again if the kids got the confidence to work for him either.

 

“How long have you been training?” Jackson asks.

 

“Since I was little, I did less extreme stuff when I was younger of course but I’ve been in training since I was about 7 or 8,” Jungkook replies, a little more confidently when he speaks this time.

 

Jackson smiles, “I think you might be one of our most experienced performers then.”

 

Jungkook smiles and lets out a breath at that, “I’m really excited to work for you, this is an amazing opportunity. Yugyeom always gushed about you and your team and how nice and accommodating you all are.”

 

“Are you two good friends?” Jaebum chimes in.

 

“Yes, we actually live together right now,” Jungkook replies.

 

“So I take it you’re probably an alpha then?” Jaebum asks.

 

“Um, actually I haven’t presented yet. I guess I’m kind of a late bloomer.” Jungkooks face is practically beat red now. Jackson feels a little bad, it’s probably safe to assume that the kid's lack of confidence probably stems from the fact that he still hasn’t presented.

 

“I see, so how old are you actually?” Jackson leans forward with his chin resting on his hand now.

 

“I’m 21, I’ll be 22 in September.” He replies, wringing his still clasped hands.

 

“So you should be presenting soon then, no worries you’ll be in good hands with us regardless.” Jungkook smiles warmly at Jackson and then the waiter interrupts with the arrival of their food.

 

They eat in relative silence, but it’s not uncomfortable. Jackson informs Jungkook that they’ll be taking him by the club to fill out some mandatory paperwork and give him the rundown of how things work.

 

When the foods gone the three of them pile into Jacksons black G-Class and head to KING. When they arrive they head up the flight of stairs that leads to the on-site offices. Jinyoung is in his own office when they arrive, making phone calls to clients and talking a mile a minute. He gives them a smile and a quick wave when they walk in before continuing his conversation about why Yugyeom wouldn’t be fighting tonight.  

 

Jackson leads Jaebum and Jungkook past Jinyoungs front office towards the back where his own office is. The door is made of mahogany and has ‘Wang’ carved into it in Chinese characters. Inside, Jackson's office looks much like his own home. The floors are made of the same dark mahogany wood as his door and the walls are painted a blood red. Bookshelves line the walls where more plagues and trophies take up shelf space then actual books do. Surprisingly his desk is black instead of mahogany, but no one would be surprised if he said it was actually mahogany wood just stained black instead.

 

“Have a seat Jungkook,” Jackson says as he walks behind his desk and takes a seat in his black leather chair.

 

Jungkook takes a seat and Jaebum leans against a bookshelf to the left of them. Jackson throws on a pair of reading glasses and begins thumbing through a packet with way too many words in it.

 

“Have you ever done anything like this anywhere else, under a contractual agreement of any sorts?” Jackson asks looking over the top of his glasses at the boy.

 

“No, never,” Jungkook replies.

 

“Alright Jungkook, I’m assuming from Yuygyeom you know the dirtier details of this job?” Jacksons asks simply.

 

“Um, that I’ll be assigned certain nights and have to pay my own hospital bills?” Jungkook responds, there’s a questioning tone to his answer though and Jackson laughs breathily.

 

 “Yugyeom’s such a good boy, hasn’t even told his best friend any secrets of mine.”

 

Jungkooks eyebrows furrow but Jackson continues anyway, “Jungkook as I’m sure you already know, I host fight night here at my club. What I’m not sure you know however is what it really means to sign this contract and join my team. Illegal underground fighting can land anyone involved in prison for up to ten years, add on the illegal gambling and betting that goes on in the crowd and your pretty face could be seeing orange for up to twenty years.”

 

Jungkooks brows furrow further together and his lips are making a straight line now, “I understand that Mr. Wang, it doesn’t change my mind though.”

 

“There’s a lot more depth to me than just this club Jungkook, and it goes even deeper than the VIP room too.” Jackson says lowly, “If you’re gonna be on my team I need you to understand that what you see here, and hear here, stays here.”

 

Jungkook goes to speak but Jackson holds a hand up to stop him, “I’m more than just a guy who wanted to make an extra buck by dipping his toes into illegal waters. I have enough connections with some very bad people to make sure that if you break this contract I’ll have to break your fucking legs.”

 

The air is tense now, Jungkook’s scared to even swallow in fear of making a noise.

“Are we clear?” Jackson finally adds.

 

Jungkook straightens his back to seem more confident, “Crystal.” He says.

 

A smirk sneaks it’s way onto Jacksons face and Jungkook nearly falls over dead when Jaebum places a hand on his shoulder.

 

“Welcome to the King family then, Jeon Jungkook,” Jackson says, a much softer expression gracing his features now -as if he hadn’t just threatened Jungkooks life.

 

Jaebum pats him on the shoulder and then Jackson is sliding the packet of papers he had been sorting through earlier over to Jungkooks side of the desk.  

 

“You are of course welcome to continue living with Yugyeom, but we do provide lodging for our entire team if you request it. You’ll need to read through our agreement and sign these papers. It’s stated in the papers, but a new weekday fighter like you will receive twenty thousand for every fight you win. We’ll give you five thousand even if you lose, but keep your medical bills in mind. We’ve just temporarily lost Yugyeom after that dirty fight last night, so how do you feel about filling in for him tonight as a special guest?”

 

“It’s a Friday night so you’ll actually receive ten thousand even if you lose, and 50 thousand if you win. It’s a no weapon match, so you don’t really have anything to lose. We aren’t barbaric either, no ones allowed to die. However, on the other hand... if you kill, then you get killed. And if you fight dirty, you also get killed.” Jaebum adds in from the corner of the room.

 

Jungkook is busy trying to process the information, the pay is even more amazing then Yugyeom had lead on. Sure he might get the absolute hell beat out of him but even then he still gets something out of it. He isn’t all too worried about the fighting dirty or killing part, he’s a trained fighter with a good head on his shoulders. He isn’t here to kill anyone.

 

He swallows and takes a deep breath before speaking, “I’m in.”

 

A shit eating grin threatens to split Jacksons face in half, and even Jaebum has cracked a smile too.

 

“We have a decent amount of important customers who come in on Friday’s. They were expecting to get to see Yugyeom tonight, so don’t let them down.” Jaebum says as he pushes himself off the bookshelf.

 

Jackson walks around his desk and slings an arm over Jungkooks shoulder, “Give the kid a break Jae, you said he trained with Yugyeom didn’t you? Plus, he’s got about 3 years more of training, if he’s even half as good as Yugyeom is right now then he’s sure to impress our crowd.”

 

Jungkook smiles, “I promise I won’t be disappointing anyone but my opponent tonight.”

 

“Hey I like that, let's make it your slogan or something,” Jackson says.

 

Jungkook wrinkles his nose a little at that.

 

“Yeah, lets not,” Jaebum says.

 

━━━━━━━━━▼━━━━━━━

 

It’s already seven by the time Jackson finishes up with his last meeting, the CEO of Hope Enterprises. He had asked Jackson if his VIP room was a place he could take future trusted clientele. It was a good deal, Jackson gets money from the CEO, new business opportunities, and naturally becomes an insider on the company’s future deals.

 

He makes his way out of his office to stand by the railing and glance down at his club. He notices Chan and a bunch of his friends cleaning up the floor and counters before they open. Jacksons known Chan for almost a year now, he’d taken him and multiple of his friends in and gotten them off the street when he first got here. Ever since then they’ve been paying their dues by helping out around the club, cleaning before opening, and shutting down when everyone’s gone home.

 

They’re good kids, and Jacksons already putting them through training so they can make more money in the future here if they want. They’ll be useful men to him once they mature a little and grow into themselves.

 

Jackson heads down the mahogany steps and walks over to take a seat at the bar where Jinyoung is wiping down glasses and bottles in preparation.

 

Jinyoung turns around when he senses him, “Can I get you anything?”

 

Jacksons puffs out a laugh, “You know I don’t drink at work.”

 

Jinyoung rolls his eyes, “Mhm, whatever. You’ve been quiet today, not to mention the fact that you smell a whole lot more like a gas fire then your usual comforting camp scent. Something bothering you?”

 

“Just stressed over Yugyeom being out tonight, I’m confident in Jungkook but it’s not like I’ve actually seen him fight before. He could be total ass and I’m putting him in my ring on a Friday night.” Jackson sighs.

 

“If he’s anything like he was in primary school, he’ll knock the other guy out in a punch.”

 

Jackson and Jinyoung turn their heads to face the new voice, V, Jacksons other bartender. His real names Taehyung, but he says he goes by V here to keep creeps from looking him up later on.

 

“You know him?” Jackson asks.

 

“Yep, he was in my class. Used to get in petty fights all the time, but he never lost a single one.” Taehyung replies while filling the black shiny bowls lined along the bar with more pretzels.

 

“Well that’s comforting, but his opponents pretty damn big. I was expecting Yuygeom so of course, I picked out a larger opponent.” Jackson says.

 

“He’ll be fine, I’m sure the guys went and presented as an alpha and that has to help with fighting even just a little doesn’t it?” Taehyung asks.

 

Jackson chuckles, “Uh well actually, poor guy still hasn’t presented. So no extra help from inner wolf will be provided tonight.”

 

Jinyoung and Taehyung both choke a little at that, “I presented like three years ago, what’s up with that?” Taehyung asks.

 

“He’s just a late bloomer, anyone who experiences some emotional trauma when they younger can present late. Or in my case present too early, it just depends, there’s nothing wrong with presenting in your twenties. It doesn’t even have to be emotional trauma either, it can be almost anything.” Jackson answers.

 

“Emotional trauma huh,” Taehyung ponders, “He did lose his mom when he was little, that’s probably why he always got in so much trouble when he was older.”

 

“Bingo,” Jackson says.

 

Jinyoung speaks up after that, “Jaebum will be here in a second with your dinner, he took that younger kid with him.”

 

“Jeongin?” Jackson asks, eyes focused on Jinyoung again.

 

“Yea, said he wanted to learn and maybe take over those kinds of tasks for you.

 

“Interesting, it would be nice to not have my right-hand man running my damn errands.” Jackson points out.

 

As if on queue, Jaebum and Jeongin come through the front doors then. Jeongin bows before joining the other boys in cleaning and Jackson nods his head as a thank you.

 

“Finally finish all your meetings?” Jaebum asks, setting the bag with Jackson's food down in front of him as Jinyoung walks off to grab him a plate.

 

“I did, we got the deal with Hope Industries. Pretty sure he’ll be here tonight, no pressure on Jungkook or anything.” Jackson says as he begins removing the contents from the bag.

 

Jaebum sits down next to him at the bar as Jinyoung hands Jackson the plate.

 

“V here says he’ll be just fine. He used to know the kid in high school said he was quite the fighter then too. “ Jinyoung tells Jaebum.

 

“Sounds like we’ve got nothing to worry about then,” Jaebum says, “Oh and by the way Jinyoung, I can smell you from a mile away.” He adds.

 

JInyoung straightens up and blushes, “O-oh I haven’t had the chance to take my scent blocker today, I need to go do that.”

 

He slaps Jackson on the shoulder when he passes him, “Can’t believe you just didn’t say anything.”

 

Jackson blinks, “I honestly hadn’t noticed your scent at all.”

 

“ _You_ of all people are gonna tell me you just didn’t smell an omega that was barely a foot from your face?” Jaebum says.

 

“I really didn’t, I dunno I’m stressed it’s not that weird.” Jackson waves him off.

 

“It’s pretty weird but whatever you say.”

 

━━━━━━━━━▼━━━━━━━

 

At eight the club is opening and Jackson is upstairs again leaning over the railing with Jaebum this time. They watch as people pour in, and Jackson feels a little prideful because the clubs only been here for a couple of months, but maybe it’s just people still checking it out. The VIP section doesn’t open until 11 so Jackson has plenty of time to prepare still.

 

“When’s Jungkook getting here?” He asks Jaebum.

 

“Told him to be here at nine so he could scope out the ring and prepare,” Jaebum says, eyes still trained on the people below them.

 

A head of dirty blonde hair catches Jackson's eye when a strobe light illuminates it and his mind wanders briefly to that Mark Tuan guy from the hospital. Jaebum had noticed when Jackson froze up just looking at the guy and had teased him the whole way home but hadn’t mentioned it since. Jackson still didn’t understand why he had felt that way, or why he proceeded to have dreams about the omega on the same night. It was a little unsettling, to say the least, he’d have to ask Jaebum and Jinyoung about it later tonight after the fight.

 

Yugyeom arrives at nine along with Jungkook, Jaebum goes downstairs to greet them and take Jungkook to the ring. Jackson waves at them from above before heading into his office. He’d be lying if he said the club wasn’t way too loud for him and he preferred staying in his office until it was time for him to move to the VIP area for the fight.

 

Another hour passes by as he flits through piles of papers, and the files strewn out on his desk. He wishes he could ask Chan or one of the other boys to do it for him, but he can’t trust them enough yet to see those things.

 

At ten-fifteen Jaebum knocks on his door and tells him it’s time to go. They walk down the stairs and Jaebum trails ahead of him to grab Yugyeom as Jackson heads to the bar to tell Jinyoung. He barely gets there before he’s being rather harshly bumped into by a tall and skinny omega who’s clearly had a little too much to drink. He notes that the omega smells vaguely like Yugyeom before his eyes are meeting soft brown ones.

 

The smell of jasmine is thick all of a sudden, and he realizes it’s Mark from the hospital. He watches as the omega tenses up and recognition flashes across all of his features. Jackson tilts his head a little, _had Mark been this beautiful to him a couple of hours ago_?

 

He opens his mouth to speak to him but then Jaebums calling his name. He glances over at him and then back to the other omegas who are now bowing deeply and apologizing at a mile a minute. He tells them it’s fine and takes one more glance at Mark before he leaving to follow after Jaebum.

 

Once through the VIP doors, Jackson is fighting the urge to go back and actually talk to Mark for real. The omega had been in his dreams and in his mind throughout the day and now that he’s been given the chance to see him again, he can’t even speak to him.

 

He and Jaebum walk to the backroom where Jungkook and Yugyeom are. Jungkook is wearing a pair of red boxing shorts, and Jinyoung is taping up his hands and wrists.

 

“How do you feel?” Jaebum asks him.

 

Jungkook is jumpy, Jackson can tell but he still looks ready despite it.

 

“I feel good, a little nervous but I’m good,” Jungkook replies as Jinyoung rips off the tape and finishes the wrap job.

 

Yugyeom pats him on the back, “You’re gonna do fine, you used to be able to keep up with me no problem and you’ve only been improving since then.”

 

“I’m heading out, gonna go check on his opponent for a second,” Jinyoung says.

 

Jackson stops him, “No, let me come with you. You know I don’t trust anyone who comes here to fight my guys.”

 

Jinyoung rolls his eyes, “Jackson, he’s a _beta._ ”

 

“Yea and so are you as far as anyone else knows, what’s your point?”

 

“Fine.” Jinyoung huffs.

 

He shakes his wrist free and heads through a side door with Jackson on his heels. The hallway is dim lit, but not dingy. They come to another door at the end of the hallway and open it. Inside is Jungkooks opponent, and _jesus_ he’s big. _I really fucked up picking this guy for tonight huh_ , Jackson thinks.

 

Jacksons a little relieved to see that the guy appears to have some sort of manager with him. He has an ID tag hung around his neck, protocol for entering the VIP section. Having a manager almost always means the fighter didn’t walk in here from off the streets and is probably trying to get his name out there by fighting in smaller underground rings.

 

Both the guy and his manager notice Jinyoung and Jackson come in and politely bow, a gesture that Jinyoung and Jackson return.

 

“Nice to meet you I’m Jackson Wang the club owner, and this is my assistant and medic should we need one,” Jackson says.

 

“It’s nice to meet you, Mr. Wang, I’m Son Hyun-woo” the guy replies.

 

His manager stays quiet and simply observes the interaction. He’s a beta, but he gives Jackson the creeps anyway, _have I met him before_.

 

“Are you both alright in here? The introduction will begin in fifteen so please be sure to be ready, two men in black will come in and direct you when it’s time.” Jinyoung says.

 

“We are perfectly fine, and alright we’ll be ready thank you,” Hyun-woo says

 

Jinyoung begins to turn to leave but remembers something, “Do you have any special name you want to be announced instead of Son Hyun-woo?

 

The guy looks surprised but happy, “Actually yes, just Shownu please.”

 

Jinyoung nods as a sign of confirmation and then he and Jackson turn to leave through the metal door. Once in the hallway, Jackson asks Jinyoung about the pair.

 

“Does his manager look familiar to you?” He asks.

 

Jinyoung looks like he ponders that for a second, “I don’t believe so, he probably just has one of those faces ya know?”

 

Jackson hums in response but can’t shake the feeling that something is off about that guy.

 

When they return to the room he pulls Jaebum to the side, “Get more guards in here for tonight, especially at the exits, that guys manager seems off to me and I’d rather be safe than sorry.”

 

Jaebum nods and then him and Jinyoung leave to join their respective posts. Jackson pats Jungkook on the shoulder and follows them out the door.

 

The VIP room is almost completely full tonight. Jackson catches a glimpse of Nayeon and Sana with trays covered in champagne flutes walking through the tables of guests. He sees Jaebum at the entrance whispering to a guard, presumably about enhancing the security for the night.

 

He makes his way up to his seat placed with expertise above the guest tables and in front of the ring towards the back. Jaebum follows up after him as the lights dim and Jinyoung takes the mic from the DJ.

 

“How is everyone tonight?” He says.

 

The room erupts in shouts and hollers and Jinyoung giggles, “Awhh, well it sounds like everyone is very good. I can promise you your nights about to get even better too. Is everyone ready to meet our fighters tonight?”

 

As the room erupts into cheers Jackson catches sight of Shownu’s manager, he’s leaning against a wall towards the left corner of the room with a champagne flute in his hand. Jackson watches as he scans the room and takes a drink. It’s then that the room dims even further and Jackson can’t even see the guy anymore so he turns his attention back towards Jinyoung.

 

“Coming in from the left tonight we have a never before seen at club KING guest, he’s big, he’s buff, please welcome in Shownu!”

 

Shownu begins strutting out of the left side hallway, the smoke making his walk out look impressive despite the lack of real effects. The crowd seems to like him, probably because he’s fucking massive. Jackson has a feeling about who the majority of bets will be on tonight, and it isn’t Jungkook.

 

He slides between the ropes of the ring surprisingly graceful for a man that size and begins hyping himself up as Jinyoung gets ready to announce Jungkook.

 

“And on our right side tonight, we have another never before seen fighter here at club KING. A brand new addition to the KING family, please give it up for Jeon Jungkook!” Jinyoung announces.

 

Jungkook appears from the right hallway then with Yugyeom looming behind him, he looks damn confident. The haze in the bar is stronger now, and it looks like they’re emerging from it as he steps into the spotlight. The room erupts into shouts again, but not as loud as they had when Shownu appears. Jackson hopes Jungkook makes them regret that later.

 

He steps into the ring and for the first time, Jackson can truly see the size difference between the two. Shownu isn’t necessarily taller than Jungkook, though he might have about an inch over the other, but he’s way wider. His arms are thicker, probably the size of one of Jungkook thighs. Jackson is a little worried, but then he remembers how excited the crowd was for Shownu. _All he has to do is last at least three rounds, even if he does lose in the end,_ Jackson thinks.

 

Yugyeom sits down next to Jaebum and Jackson as Jinyoung makes his way into the ring with Shownu and Jungkook.

 

“He’s got this hyung don’t worry, you’re gonna be really surprised.” Yugyeom says from Jacksons right side.

 

Jinyoung has the two touch fists and then he’s sliding out of the ring as the starting bell dings.

 

Shownu wastes no time in throwing the first punch, it’s straight out in front of him and Jungkook dodges it easily. Jungkook leads Shownu around the ring in a lazy circle before Shownu throws a right jab. Jungkook takes the chance to duck and go downstairs where he throws a swift punch into Shownu’s rib cage. Shownu groans and jumps back, trying to be mindful of staying off the ropes this early in the fight.

 

Shownu takes a step forward with his right foot in preparation but Jungkook quickly throws out his own right leg and slams it into his left thigh. Jacksons impressed, Jungkook already landed two solid hits and Shownu hasn’t even gotten the chance to get close to him yet. Jungkook is definitely lighter on his feet than Shownu is.

 

Jackson can’t help it when his eyes wander back down to the spot Shownu’s manager had been standing in before the fight began. He’s still there, but now he’s talking to Jinyoung of all people. Jinyoung leans in to whisper in his ear before heading off towards the bathroom.

 

He’s pulled back to the fight by the bell dinging and signifying the end of the first round. Jungkook now has a small cut on his left cheekbone but other than that he seems fine. One of Jacksons guys gives him the wooden stool to sit on and a water bottle before applying Vaseline on the cut and pressing a cold compress against it.

 

Jackson looks over to Shownu and he’s definitely worse for the ware already. He has a large purpling bruise on is ribs from Jungkooks first hit, and two cuts on his cheekbone and eyebrow. He’s breathing a lot heavier than Jungkook is already and Jackson is hopeful.

 

The second round begins and Jungkook immediately throws his left fist into the side of Shownus jaw and blood spews out of his mouth. Jackson remembers Jinyoung for a second and glances over to see Shownu’s manager gone now too. The crowd erupts into cheers and when Jackson looks back at the ring Jungkook is caught in a corner and Shownu is pummeling his ribs. He sits up in his seat and glances at Yugyeom who looks a little worried also.

 

It’s then that he’s hit with an overwhelming scent, honey suckle, but it’s overwhelming sour instead of sweet, _Jinyoung._ It’s his true omega scent, no the lilac one his scent blockers give him. He’s immediately on his feet, Jaebum and Yugyeom now looking up at him with confused expressions.

 

“It’s Jinyoung, he was talking to that _freak_. I knew he was off, I should’ve stopped it.” He says, moving quickly to get down the stairs and follow the scent.

 

Once on the floor Jinyoungs scent weakens and Jackson panics, he can only fast walk inside for fear that him running out the door will cause a panic with the guests. He pushes the back entrance door open with Jaebum and Yugyeom on his heels. He immediately throws a hand up signaling them to stop. His eyes glow red as he uses his hearing sense the the fullest of it’s ability. He picks up on Jinyoungs muffled whimpers and takes off to the left.

 

He rounds the corner and they find themselves by the dumpsters behind the alley that leads onto the street outside the front of the club. The creep has Jinyoungs mouth covered with a knife to his throat.

 

He sees the three of them and smiles, “So nice of you to finally join us, young master.”

 

Jacksons blood runs cold, _how could he have not recognized him_.

 

“Do you recognize me yet? I used to be your favorite servant.” The guy taunts, hand tightening around Jinyoung.

 

“Li Jun, let him go now.” Jackson growls.

 

“Or what? He’s just a little omega, whats he mean to you?” Li Jun taunted, “Oh wait,”

 

Li Jun slices through the collar of Jinyoungs shirt then, revealing a mating mark. The mark is faded from years of neglect and is nearly invisible if you aren’t close enough. Jackson flinches at the sight of it, he knows the mark well, because it’s his mating mark.

 

“How could I have forgotten about that?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully, that was an exciting cliff hanger for you all, bc I'm trying my best to reel you in here. And don't worry my sweet markson shippers, this is still definitely a markson centric fic.
> 
> Well, now you guys know what kind of club Jackson runs, but that's about it for now huh?


	3. {queasy}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so important note. As of now (meaning it might change) I plan on adding some Teen Wolf elements into this story, so it's going to be a very interesting omegaverse indeed. One of those things is eye color, Red is Alpha, Golden is Beta, and Blue is Omega (not identical to TW I know but that's where the idea is from).
> 
> Also as for now I don't plan on going into extreme detail (or detail at all) when it comes to violent or bloody scenes. So don't think I've forgotten that blood exists. This chapter also switches in between Jackson and Marks POV's (it's stated).
> 
> Besides that, I don't have much to say other than I'm sorry this chapter is way shorter than I wanted it to be but I've been so busy and haven't updated in what feels like forever so I wanted to give ya'll something.

Li Juns smile is menacing, his lack of gentleness is clear in the way his eyes glint.

 

Jinyoung is still shivering, his eyes glowing a bright blue, pleading with Jackson to help him. It’s the same look he had on his face seven years ago when Jackson was forced to claim him in front of his and Jinyoungs entire households. Back then it had been life or death and it isn’t any different now. His father would’ve sold him off back then before murdering the rest of his family if the tried to resist it. Jackson can’t help but wonder if Jinyoung’s family is even alive anymore since he and Jinyoung ran away.

 

All of a sudden Jackson feels Jaebum and Yugyeom try to move forward and he throws a hand up immediately to stop them. Their eyes are glowing red and Jackson’s biggest concern is decelerating this situation as quick as possible.

 

He blinks out the red glow from his own eyes and takes a deep breath, “Li Jun, I know my father sent you so cut the shit and tell me why.”

 

Li Jun’s cold smile doesn’t falter, “Your father misses you Gaga, why don’t you come home?”

 

Jackson can’t hold back a growl, “The only plan I have for returning home is the same one that includes me ripping out his throat.”

 

Li Jun chuckles darkly, “Well since you’ve asked so nicely, I’ve really only come for the omega. Your father insisted that if you wouldn’t use him, someone else would surely pay a great deal of money to get their hands on him. You know how much pureblood omega’s sell for these days.”

 

Jaebum practically jumps forward and Jackson has to dig his fingers into his bicep to rip him backwards again, growling at him until he stands down. The unexpected movement has Li Jun pressing the blade of the knife closer against Jinyoung’s throat, a small trail of blood slithering down his neck now.

 

Jackson has to think fast, they’ve been out here too long and if Li Jun is smart he isn’t alone. However, with the new information that he has no intentions of killing Jinyoung he knows he has somewhat of an upper hand here. He does a quick once over of the position Li Jun and Jinyoung are in. He realizes Jinyoung is in a relatively good position to throw Li Jun off with a head butt or a kick to the balls but he’s so terrified Jackson doesn’t know if he could manage it. He knows in the back of his mind he’s fully capable of calming Jinyoung down if he were to release his pheromones, but they had agreed years ago to never use the bond perks in anyway. However, they’re out of time.

 

Jackson makes eye contact with Jinyoung, his eyes hard and all-telling. Jinyoungs eyes go wide and he opens his mouth as if he’s trying to tell Jackson no but it’s too late. He clenches his eyes shut and when they reopen he’s no longer shaking. He glares back at Jackson for a moment before throwing his head back into Li Juns forehead. It’s not much but It’s enough time for Jaebum to surge forward and tackle Li Jun to the ground, the knife scattering a few feet away. Yugyeom moves to grab Jinyoung and pull him away before he takes off with the omega and heads back towards the clubs back door.

 

Jackson breathes a quick sigh of relief as he watches Yugyeom and Jinyoung disappear around the corner. He quickly turns back to where Jaebum and Li Jun are. Jaebum has him in a head lock and is digging the heel of his dress shoes into Li Juns thigh to keep him down. Jackson dreads his next few thoughts. He knows if he leaves Li Jun alive he’s bound to come back sooner or later, and next time he’s sure to not be alone. A pureblood omega goes for millions on the market and Jackson can’t risk Jinyoung falling back into his father’s hands. However, his only other option is killing him, something he’s never been fond of.

 

He exchanges looks with Jaebum who nods his head as if to tell Jackson that it’s okay. Jackson sighs before moving forward, picking up Li Juns abandoned knife along the way.

 

He comes to stand in front of them and kneels down to Li Juns eye level before unbuttoning his shirt. Jaebum looks at him questioningly until Jackson pulls out the black cord wrapped around Li Juns torso.

 

He brings the cords receiver up to his mouth, “Go ahead and give my father this message,” he starts, his voice low and angry. “If he ever sends another group of his puppies after anyone on my team ever again, he’s going to have to prepare a rather large funeral service for every single one of you.” He throws the receiver in Li Juns face and the man flinches backwards.

 

“He’s never going to give up Gaga,” Li Jun sneers. “You betrayed the Wang household. Do you think your father is gonna let the fact that his one and only son disrespected his entire family make other households believe he’s weak? He’s never gonna stop killing, not until you come home and fulfill the Wang legacy.”

 

Jackson growls, “I’m gonna fulfill a legacy alright, but it sure as hell isn’t gonna be his.”

 

He jabs the knife into Li Juns left carotid artery and twists. Li Jun chokes his hands reaching out for nothing in particular before his eyes go dark and his head drops back. Jaebum releases him immediately and moves to stand beside Jackson in front of the now lifeless body before them.

 

He places a comforting hand on Jacksons shoulder, “You know he deserved it, he wasn’t a good man.”

 

Jacksons eyes don’t move from Li Jun’s body, “Somehow that never makes it easier.”

 

Jaebum smiles a little sadly, “That already proves you aren’t anything like your father, and that’s a victory all on it’s own.”

 

━━━━━━━━━▼━━━━━━━

Once back inside the fight has long since ended, and Jungkook has been declared the winner. But Jackson doesn’t feel like celebrating. Yugyeom has long since taken Jinyoung to the hospital and Shownu is nowhere to be found. Jackson and Jaebum make their way into Jungkooks waiting room. He looks like hell, but as soon as he makes eyes with Jackson a huge grin threatens to split his face open.

 

“Told you I wouldn’t disappoint ya’,” he says.

 

Jackson can’t help but smile a little, “I believed in you anyways.”

 

Jaebum pats him on the shoulder, “You need a ride to the hospital? Were about to head over there.”

 

Jungkooks brows furrow, “For what, is everything okay?”

 

“Yea yea, Jinyoung got into an altercation, and Yugyeom needs his wounds checked up on again,” Jaebum says, his hand still resting on the younger boys shoulders.

 

“Oh is he alright? And I mean I don’t know what do you think, do I look like I should go?” He asks Jaebum.

 

“You don’t look too bad but you may wanna get those cuts on your face cleaned up a bit,” Jackson says from behind the two.

 

Jungkook smiles again, “Alright then, let me change and I’ll meet you out front.”

 

Jaebum nods and him and Jackson turn to leave. Jackson greets a few of his VIP guests as they walk through the room. Some of them are pissed about Jungkook’s seemingly miraculous win and others are just swooning over how amazing the fight had been. Jackson laughs and entertains their ramblings before saying his goodbyes and heading out in the regular area of his club. When they pass the bar he gives Taehyung a thumbs up, a secret sign to tell the boy Jungkook had won and was alright. Taehyung smiles widely before his attention is stolen back by a patron wanting another drink.

 

Jackson finds Chan upstairs in a back room and pulls him outside into the hallway.

 

He glances around before speaking, “I need you to take care of something in the back alleyway, think you can do that?”

 

Chan nods quickly, more than willing to help out.

 

“There’s a car out back, keys are already in it. You know what to do what right?” Jaebum says from the side.

“Yessir, I can handle it no problem.” He replies before Jackson pats him on the shoulder once and they all head back down the stairs together.

 

While Chan heads to the back he and Jaebum head out front where valet has his car waiting already. Jackson thanks the kid working –Hyunjin he thinks is his name, before Jungkook is running outside behind them and jumping in too.

 

The ride to the hospital is relatively quiet, Jacksons phone pings and he recognizes the number as Chans burner phone.

 

 _“It’s done.”_ Is what the message reads.

 

He quickly texts back, _“Good job, trash the phone.”_ And then blocks the number.

Jaebum scolds him for texting and driving and Jackson rolls his eyes as they pull into the hospital’s visitor lot. They head inside and ask the front nurse about Park Jinyoung, and if anyone is free to clean up Jungkook’s face.

 

She quickly looks up the room number before questioning the three. Jackson tells her he’s Jinyoungs mate and she reluctantly allows them through before taking Jungkook in another direction.

 

When they arrive in Jinyoungs room he’s asleep and a nurse is checking over his chart. She notices them as they walk in.

 

“Hello, you two are?” she says, eyeing them carefully.

 

“Jackson Wang and Im Jaebum. I’m Jackson, Jinyoungs mate.” Jackson says.

 

The nurse glances to Jinyoungs neck and turns back to Jackson with a disapproving expression, most likely due to the obvious neglect of the mating mark.

 

“He’s sleeping right now, but he’s going to be fine. I’m assuming you’re aware he was drugged?” The nurse asks, clutching the clipboard with Jinyoungs chart information to her chest.

 

“I wasn’t positive about that, but I could smell something was wrong,” Jackson says.

 

“We assumed it was the typical date rape drug but this one was actually a much higher dosage, were not sure how he stayed conscious at all. He’s lucky you could smell him or he’d be in big trouble right about now,” She tells them. “We also have cleaned and taken care of the wound on his neck, right now were just letting his body flush out to remnants of the drug. After a little rest he should be okay to go in a day or so.”

 

Jackson and Jaebum thank her and bow before she replaces Jinyoung’s chart and leaves the three of them alone.  Jackson notices that Jinyoung’s smell is normal again, although very weak now.

 

“I’m gonna go find Yugyeom and check on Jungkook,” Jaebum says from behind him before he leaves.

 

Jackson nods mindlessly and moves to pull a chair up next to Jinyoung’s bed. He sits down slowly, trying to keep from waking the sleeping omega up.

 

He brings a hand up to rest on the upper part of Jinyoung’s arm, “I’m so sorry this keeps happening.”

 

Jinyoungs eyes snap open and Jackson startles backwards, “Yah, why didn’t you say something earlier if you were awake.”

 

“Sorry, guess I forgot,” He says, leaning over and smiling cheekily at the alpha.

 

Jackson rolls his eyes, “How are you feeling? Your scent is normal again.”

 

Jinyoung moves his head away to stare at the ceiling, “I’m good, pissed you broke our very important agreement, but good.”

 

“Fine, next time I’ll just let the bad guy steal you away. None of my business.” Jackson says, pouting and moving to cross his arms over his chest.

 

Jinyoung snorts, “Fine maybe they’ll sell me off to another alpha, and I can finally be free of your infuriating ass.”

 

“That is _not_ funny, nice men like me don’t fucking buy their mates.”

 

“I guess you’re right, you just have them handed to you instead.”

 

Jackson gasps sarcastically, “Hey, I did you a favor back then. Maybe if you’d actually go out for once and stop taking those scent blockers you could find a real mate.”

 

Jinyoung smiles, “Actually I _have_ met someone.”

 

“Oh thank _god_ , I’m so sick of saving you. Someone else can do it now.”

 

Jinyoung punches Jackson in the chest at that, and then they both break out in laughter. Jaebum walks in then with Yugyeom and Jungkook in tow.

 

“Oh, you’re awake!” Yuygeom shouts.

 

“You feeling okay?” Jaebum asks.

 

Jinyoung nods, “I’m feeling fine. Hello Jungkook, did you win your fight? You look a little worse for wear.”

 

Jungkook perks up at the mention of his name, “You should see the other guy,” he winks.

 

Jinyoung laughs lightly, “You guys should get home and get some rest, and more importantly leave me the hell alone.”

 

He receives a chorus of complaints after that and giggles at their attempts to seem offended. They say their goodbyes and filter out of the room one at a time before the last person turns the light off. Once they’re further down the corridor Yugyeom suggests they visit tomorrow with dinner and flowers and Jackson and Jaebum agree to tag along.

 

It takes Jackson a lot longer than usual to fall asleep that night, thoughts of his father, and the restlessness he’s felt since meeting Mark itching at his skin until he finally drifts off.

 

━━━━━━━━━▼━━━━━━━

 

Mark awakes the next day at noon and immediately runs to the bathroom sick. He remembers every single event from last night, and knows for sure he only had two drinks. So why does he feel like he has a hangover sent straight up from hell by satan himself. He moves to sit next to the toilet and leans his head back against the wall, running his hands through his hair to push it away from his face. When his nausea finally calms down enough he stands up and goes straight back to his room.

 

 _Now listen_ , Marks a nurse _sure_ , but he’s no better than the average human when it comes to looking up symptoms online either. He types in ‘Omega morning sickness’ into the search bar and hits enter.

 

 _Pregnancy_ , definitely not.

 

 _Stomach flu_ , possible, but probably not.

 

 _Dehydration_ , very, very possible.

 

Mark is about to close out the search when something catches his eye, _imprintation._ He clicks on it out of curiosity.

 

 _A rare occurrence where one wolf or two wolves become bound together through a chemical surge from their inner wolf. This surge can create an emotional bond of any kind between two wolves, but romantic relationships are the most common._ He scrolls, _200,000 cases per year – rare._ He scrolls again, _symptoms in alpha wolves may include irritability, restlessness, depression. Symptoms in omega and beta wolves may include, extreme nausea, vomiting, depression. These symptoms are rarely treatable with medication, imprintation either has to be waited out or the bond must be consummated by the two wolves in question._

 

Oh God, he knew he shouldn’t have looked. He went from being dehydrated to being emotionally bonded to some random alpha wolf he doesn’t even know or remember seeing.

 

_Okay Mark, calm down, it’s rare. You drank last night; your body just needs lots of Pedialyte and some Zofran._

Three hours late Mark feels a little better, the Zofran has stopped the puking, but he still feels nauseous if he moves too quickly. He’s got work in three hours and these are the kind of times Mark really wished he had a different profession, because you really can’t just call into work over a bit of nausea. He decides to sleep it off a little longer before getting ready for work.

 

He wakes up again at four thirty and feels much better, the nausea is still there but just barely. He jumps in the shower and hopes it’ll wash this horrid sickness away. When he’s done he heads to the fridge and pulls out some leftover tteokbokki and heats it up. After he heats he throws on a fresh pair of scrubs and messes with his hair a bit before he leaves for work.

 

He takes the subway to work and regrets it as soon as he steps on. The unfamiliar scents around him make his head pound, and he wonders how long he’d be able to hold his breath without passing out. Finally, his stop comes and he hastily pushes through the other passengers to get out into the fresher air. He only has about a five-minute walk from his stop to the hospital, a walk he’s thankful for today as the outside air makes his head feel a little better.

 

He makes it inside the hospital a couple minutes early and sees BamBam a few steps ahead of him. Mark bets the other feels even worse than he does right now with the amount of vodka cranberries he threw back last night. It’s going to be a very long shift for the both of them. He jogs a little to finally catch up to him. BamBam startles a little as Mark appears at his side, he still has his sunglasses on.

 

“I’d turn my head to acknowledge you but I might vomit if I do,” BamBam grumbles out.

 

Mark lets out a breathy laugh, “I have a pretty bad headache myself, not sure why though. I even drank a vodka water, that’s hydrating.”

 

The two round the corner to the nurses desks, “You only had two drinks didn’t you? Were you even drunk?”

 

Mark shakes his head, “Nope, that’s why I’m so puzzled. Of course I looked my symptoms up and now apparently I’ve imprinted on some random alpha and that’s why I’m so sick.”

BamBam raises an eyebrow and Mark continues, “Ridiculous right? I was just dehydrated.”

 

“Hmm you never know; you _were_ acting weird around the alpha you so kindly pushed me into last night.” BamBam glares but he isn’t even looking in Marks direction in fear of tossing his cookies.

 

Mark scoffs, “Yeah right, if I had imprinted on an alpha as beautiful as that then I might as well just kiss my peace of mind goodbye.”

 

“Whatever man, you’re hot. You need a boyfriend.”

 

“I do not.”

 

The two part ways after that as Mark sits down at his desk and checks his patient list. He’s due for rounds in about five minutes and he notices he has one more patient then he did last night before leaving. _Park Jinyoung, admitted at 2:03 a.m., omega._ Mark wonders what happened that an omega needed to be admitted so late at night, he shivers at the possibilities.

 

He makes his way through his patient list, checking IV’s, and administering the necessary medications along the way. He makes his way to Jinyoung’s room quickly flipping to his chart, he notices he was given Naloxone the night before. Naxolone is only given when patients may be experiencing a drug overdose and Mark wonders briefly if the omega had been given some sort of ridiculous date rape drug. Had to be a hell of a rape drug to cause an almost overdose.

 

He makes to the room and the curtains in the window are pulled to where the inside is visible. He notices that Jinyoung is awake and he has a visitor. The visitor is tall and lanky, he’s ridiculously handsome but Mark panics when he realizes the visitor is an alpha. He quickly moves to enter the room, barely knocking before hastily swinging the door open.

 

Jinyoung and his visitor immediately look over at Mark, both a little surprised at his brisk entrance.

 

“Hi, I’m Mark Tuan. I’m the night nurse who will be looking after you.” Mark says eyes carefully analyzing the situation.

 

JInyoung doesn’t seem panicked about his visitor, and the alpha’s eyes are kind and relaxed, a small smile adorning face.

 

It’s then that the alpha stands and bows to Mark, “Hello, I’m Kim Seokjin, Jinyoung’s uh,” He glances back at Jinyoung for a second. “Jinyoung’s friend,” He decides on.

 

Mark bows back, “Very nice to meet you Mr. Kim, may I ask that you wait outside for just a bit while I talk to and evaluate Mr. Park?”

 

“Oh of course, I’ll get out of your way.” Seokjin turns to Jinyoung and bows only his head before waving and moving outside of the room.

 

Once he’s outside Mark quietly closes the door and pulls the curtains closed. He turns to Jinyoung who has a curious look on his face.

 

“Sorry Mr. Park, I don’t mean to offend you but it’s protocol that I ask you if your safe with that alpha out there? He isn’t bothering you right? We can take care of it if so.” Mark says slowly, careful not to sound rude.

 

Jinyoung perks up, “Oh! Of course I am he’s my… well he’s basically my boyfriend. Unofficially but still.”

 

Mark nods and smiles relieved, “Good I’m glad to hear that.”

 

He looks back down at Jinyoung’s chart before continuing, “Well I’ve read over your chart and hopefully we’ll have you out of here by tomorrow morning. We wanna keep you over night to be sure the drug has no after effects once it’s flushed out of your system. How is the laceration on you neck feeling?”

 

Jinyoung’s fingers naturally move up to ghost over the bandages on his neck, “It’s just been burning a bit, I’m sure that’s natural like with all other cuts right?”

 

Mark nods, “Correct Mr. Park, it looks like you’ll be just fine to leave very soon. Let me or the other nurses know if you need absolutely anything.”

 

As Jinyoung nods in understanding they both notice obnoxiously loud voices from outside. Voices that defenitely need to be lowered unless the owners of them want removed.

 

Mark huffs in annoyance and flings the door open, "Unless you'd like to be kicked out I suggest you quiet down-"

 

He freezes as he's met with the scent of firewood, and suddenly, he doesn’t feel so nauseous anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another small cliff for you to hang on, I'm sorry, but I'm already writing chapter four so bare with me. Hopefully, I gave ya'll enough closure with the Jinson bond for now, please let me know if I didn't! 
> 
> Thank you for reading. :)


End file.
